The rockstar
by Bellabellissima
Summary: Bella Swan a rompu avec Jake Husher la nouvelle star d'une série . Grâce à cette rupture Bella rencontre le beau playboy Edward MASEN , son idole de toujours . Bella succombera-t-elle au charme d'Edward ? Amour et trahison : un peu de lemon ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

Hello c'est** vraiment** ma première fic alors soyez indulgent . Voici le prologue

Comme ça c'est bella qui raconte

**Comme ça c'est quand Bella ,Alec , Rebecca etc . . . parle**

_Comme ça c'est ce que Bella pense_

**_Come ça c'est que il y a un lien dans mon profil_**

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Salut je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai 18 ans , je viens juste de rompre avec mon petit ami Jake Husher . Je sais c'est dur de voir votre pire ennemie avec **VOTRE** copain dans** VOTRE** lit qui est dans **VOTRE** appartement et qui porte **VOTRE** nuisette .

C'est pour ça que ma meilleure amie Rebecca et mon meilleur ami Alec sont avec mon pour me consoler .

**" Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ça va aller " me dit Rebecca .**_ Oui bien sur _ _'_

**"Tu va trouver un autre mec qui te mérite " répondit Alec**

**"Noon , je suis foutu je l'aaiimee troop , je gémis**

**"Arrête ce cinéma Bella avec Alec on t'emmène à un concert de Cullen's playboys . . . "**

**"Non" , dis-je**

**". . . et non n'est pas une réponse " me gronda Rebecca**

**" Rebecca a raison sortir te fera du bien " aprouva Alec "En plus c'est EDWARD MASEN ton idole de toujour " minauda-t-il **_Je te deteste Alec_

Et maintenant me voici embraqué avec mes deux chose qui me servent de meilleurs amis . Heureusement que Rebecca était là sinon je ne sais coment je serais arrivé au concert _( surement en jeans , converse et sweat ) _, maintenant je suis une vrai bombe _( Rebecca me l'a affirmé )_ avec un robe rouge_** ( lien sur mon profil )**_dos nu avec une ceinture noir juste au dessous de ma poitrine qui m'arrive au dessus des genoux et une paire de talon aiguille rouge_ ( je ressemble peut-être à une pute mais ça fais de bien de savoir que pleinde monde voudra de moi et montrer à la presse que ce que Jake à fais ne m'atteint pas )_ . Je me suis maquillé très légèrement avec mon eyes-liner , mon mascara et un peu de blush .

Et c'est parti pour un concert des Cullen's playboys en place VIP


	2. Chapter 1

Désolée j'ai tout refais :) Manque d'inspiration :/

* * *

Applaudissements et cris. L'adrénaline commence à monter en moi. Je ferme les yeux et pense que je suis seul dans ma chambre à chanter, que personne ne me dérange, que je suis dans un monde, mon monde.

J'entends la foule crier «Edward ! Edward ! Edward », mon frère Emmett me dit qu'il est temps qu'on n'y aille, ma mère me dit qu'il faut que je fasse attention à moi et ma « petite-amie » Tanya me dit d'être le meilleur.

« Hello Everybody, I'm Eward ! »

* * *

Enfin ! Nous sommes arrivés au parking du Madison Square Garden. Etre coincé dans les bouchons en décapotable alors qu'il neige... Et bien, on aimerait ne pas y être. Pourtant c'est ce qui nous est arrivés. Alec et Rebecca on tellement insister pour être dans ma BMW décapotable bleu nuit, qui soit dit en passant un léger problème, que j'ai cédais. Je n'aurais pas dû car le problème de ma décapotable c'est qu'elle reste décapotable. Et oui, le mécanisme est bloqué.

« Deux heures Alec, deux foutu heures à grelotter dans le froid(Rebecca)

Oh ça va mademoiselle-c'est-jamais-ma-faute(Alec)

TAISEZ-VOUS ! C'est VOTRE faute si on tellement recouvert de neige, qu'on pourrait nous prendre pour des bonhommes de neige(Bella) »

J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre ces deux-là s'engueuler pour je ne sais quelle raison. Alors résumons la situation, premièrement Rebecca à oublier de dire à Alec de prendre les back-stage, deuxièmement Alec et Rebecca m'ont obligé à prendre ma décapotable qui ne marche pas, troisièmement le concert à commencer et dernièrement on est dehors et on a froid. On aurait pu attendre encore beaucoup de temps comme ça mais, un jeune homme tout à fait charmant m'accosta et me dit :

Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais que faites-vous ici seule et dans le froid (sombre inconnu TRES sexy)

Mes meilleurs amis s'engueulent pas très loin d'ici parce qu'ils ont oublié nos back-stage, et j'avais envie de m'éloigner un peu(Bella)

Ils se trouvent que je peux vous faire entre, enfin, si ça vous intéresse (sombre inconnu ENCORE PLUS sexy)

Oh, ça serait génial ! (Bella)

Suivez-moi (sombre inconnu ENCORE ENCORE PLUS sexy)

Cet inconnu est vraiment charmant. Il est blond, musclé mais pas trop, il est habillé avec du Ralph Lauren, il a un petit accent italien vraiment sexy et il nous emmène au concert. Rebecca est sous le charme et Alec est renfrogné. Jalousie ? Nous entrons ensuite dans un corridor noir avec des lignes rouges sur le côté. Puis une grande porte s'ouvrit, la lumière nous aveugla et nous entendîmes, non pas les Cullen 'Playboys mais, les One Direction chanter « One Thing ». Les One Direction faisait la première partie des Cullen'Playboys. Puis ils chantèrent « More Than This » qu'un des chanteurs dédia à sa petite-amie.

Pendant que les Cullen'Playboys continuaient la suite du concert, les membres des One Direction viennent vers nous.

Hey Matt ça va ? T'as trouvé le concert comment ?(Inconnu)

Oui et toi ? Génial, c'était de la bombe. Au faites je vous présente Rebecca, Alec et Bella (Matt)

Oh, excusez-nous, je m'appelle Louis et voici Niall, Harry, Zayn et Liam(Louis)

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre concert était sublime, j'ai adorée surtout « More Than This ». Je ne sais pas qui l'a écrit mais c'était… enfin j'ai adorée. (Bella)

C'est moi qui l'ai écrite. Je te remercie pour le compliment (Niall)

Oh mon dieu ! J'ai rencontré les One Direction ! En faites je les connaissais pas avant mais j'ai vite fais une recherche sur mon IPhone et j'ai vu qu'ils étaient connu dans le monde entier et que toutes les filles rêveraient d'être avec eux ! Après avoir longuement discuté avec eux, nous sommes allés vers coulisses pour voire les Cullen'Playbvoys qui jouaient et chantaient encore. Emmett joue vraiment bien de la batterie, Jasper sais tellement jouer de la guitare qu'on croirait qu'il est né avec un don et Edward… Edward a vraiment une magnifique voix, on se laisse bercer par son doux ténor. Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme me ferait autant d'effet juste en chantant une chanson, mais quelle chanson…


End file.
